How To Kill Your Fangirls
by Afuri
Summary: Menjadi murid yang paling populer di sekolah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Namun dia mempunyai rencana untuk membunuh perasaan para penggemarnya terhadap dirinya, tentu dengan melibatkan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. AU/SasuSai.
1. Act I

**A/N : **Padahal ada fic yang belum update, dan disibukkan dengan banyak tugas, tapi tangan dan pikiran benar-benar bernafsu untuk mengetik ini. Semoga cukup menghibur, dan sekarang saya sedang mengetik untuk chapter berikutnya.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa komentarnya *huggles*

.

.

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai/BoysLove/Percintaan sesama laki-laki, bahasa kasar, sedikit adegan dewasa, but no lemon-sorry.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story belongs to me.**

**Pairs : SasuSai**

**Summary : **Menjadi murid yang paling populer di sekolah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Namun dia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk membunuh perasaan para penggemarnya terhadap dirinya, tentu dengan melibatkan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menatap gadis berambut ikal di depannya. Dia sudah mengerahkan apa yang dia bisa, melototinya, menggeram, bahkan mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan sinis kepadanya. Dalam beberapa kasus hal ini memang terkadang tidak berhasil. Sasuke memijit-mijit dahinya, memikirkan hal apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Perempuan bisa menjadi sangat mengganggu. Setidaknya itulah menurut Sasuke, mengaca dari pengalamannya dengan para makhluk yang konon mempunyai hati yang lembut itu – Sasuke selalu menertawakan bagian ini karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagian mana yang lembut dari makhluk yang selalu memaksa untuk mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Mungkin jika semua orang setampan dan sepopuler Sasuke, mereka akan setuju dengannya. Namun sayangnya tidak semua orang seperti dia – tentu saja.

"Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku," ujar Sasuke dengan melodi yang dia pastikan cukup menusuk – sarat dengan penghinaan untuk lawan bicaranya. Tapi gadis itu tidak gentar.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana tipemu? Aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang Sasuke-kun pinta!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berpikir mengapa semua orang tidak meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menikmati hidupnya yang damai? Tidak peduli berapa kali Sasuke merendahkan, berbicara kasar, selalu saja ada seseorang yang akan mengatakan menyukainya, mencintainya, ingin menjadi pacarnya, bahkan menjadi istrinya – ini gila, mereka bahkan baru berumur 17 tahun. Mengapa perempuan selalu cepat dewasa? Gerutu Sasuke.

Orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa hidupnya sempurna. Memiliki wajah tampan, pintar, orang tua yang kaya, dan populer. Itu memang menyenangkan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian pada awalnya, dicintai banyak orang dan bisa mendapat apapun yang dia inginkan. Namun tidak akan menjadi menyenangkan lagi jika ada sekumpulan orang yang mengikutimu sepulang sekolah, menelponmu ditengah malam, mengirimu surat kaleng dengan tanda tangan dari darah, mendapat puluhan kotak bento saat jam istirahat yang berpotensi terdapat suatu ramuan pengikat di dalamnya dan menghadapi gadis yang memaksa ingin menjadi pacarmu, hampir setiap hari!

"Dengar, aku sudah punya pacar," kebohongan lain dia buat. Ini penting, karena hanya menolak mereka tidaklah cukup, terutama untuk tipe yang keras kepala seperti gadis dihadapannya ini. Sasuke telah menemui banyak kesulitan dengan para gadis yang selalu ditolaknya sebelumnya. Beberapa adalah drama queen, menggembor-gemborkan betapa Sasuke telah menginjak-nginjak perasaan tulus mereka, mengiriminya email tentang bagaimana rasa sakit mereka karena penolakan itu dan bagaimana mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Ditambah surat yang selalu memenuhi lokernya tiap pagi, jatuh berantakan ke lantai setiap dia membuka lokernya dan membuatnya terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas karena harus membereskan surat-surat yang berserakan itu. Tidak peduli apa isinya, Sasuke selalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada dijangkauannya.

Beberapa gadis adalah yang sangat ekstrim, mengiriminya ancaman bunuh diri. Terhitung dua kali Sasuke harus berlari ke atap sekolah hanya untuk merayu mereka untuk tidak melompat dari sana – walau sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia ingin mendorong mereka, melihat mereka jatuh dengan suara memuakkan dan menertawakan mayat jelek mereka. Sekali dia harus berurusan dengan polisi – karena seorang gadis dengan bodohnya mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Beruntung nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan namun tidak beruntung bagi Sasuke karena orang tua gadis itu melaporkan masalah ini kepada polisi, membuat Sasuke harus menginap di kantor polisi selama dua hari. Nasib sial terkadang memang tidak bisa dielakkan.

"Aku tidak percaya, jika Sasuke-kun sudah punya pacar kenapa kau selalu terlihat sendiri?" gadis itu menuntut, dia paham betul, Sasuke Uchiha hanya membual agar mereka meninggalkannya dengan damai. "Tunjukkan padaku siapa pacarmu. Dengan begitu aku akan menyerah akan perasaanku padamu," tantangnya dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu Uchiha tidak punya pacar – setidaknya di sekolah ini, tidak ada yang tahu kehidupannya di luar sekolah karena Uchiha benar-benar sialan tertutup.

Sasuke mendengus. Gadis ini menantangnya. Dia tidak mungkin menarik ucapannya namun sial, dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai pacar dan meminta salah satu teman perempuannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya bukanlah ide yang bagus karena perempuan selalu tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Lagipula, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk melakukan itu dengan gadis di depannya yang terlihat akan terus mengekor padanya sampai dia menunjukkan siapa pacarnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dia harus memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis ini berhenti tergila-gila padanya, berhenti menganggapnya seolah dia adalah magnet yang membuat mereka terus menempel padanya. Gadis ini harus menjadi yang terakhir. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi saat jam istirahat atau menghindari gadis-gadis dengan tatapan penuh nafsu yang ditujukan padanya. Dia ingin merasakan kehidupan normal di sekolah.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mereka ada di belakang sekolah saat ini, yang berarti tidak ada orang lain selain mereka dan tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Tidak sampai dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara langkah itu, mendapati seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa tempat sampah. Dia mengenalnya sebagai salah satu teman laki-lakinya di kelas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit dibenak Sasuke.

"Well, yah, kalau kau ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pacarku…." Sasuke menyeringai sambil berjalan menjauh, membuat gadis itu memutar kepalanya, menatap pemuda lain yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka, diam terpaku. Sasuke mendekati pemuda itu dan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, hampir menggoda dia berkata, "Menguping kami, Sayang?"

Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah pucat itu terkejut, membuat tempat sampah ditangannya terjatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke tanah ketika dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu untuk mengecup singkat bibirnya - bibir yang di luar dugaan terasa begitu lembut. Dan sebelum pemuda berkulit pucat sempat melayangkan protesnya, Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya, menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu sehingga melekat pada dirinya.

"Yah, ini adalah pacarku. Seperti yang kau lihat, sebenarnya aku gay."

**.**

**.**

**How To Kill Your Fangirls**

**-Act 1-**

**.**

**.**

Sai mengerucutkan bibir merah cherrynya, cemberut. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja digunakan oleh laki-laki paling populer di sekolah yang notabene adalah saingan terbesarnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Anggap saja ini hari sialnya, setelah seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh subur memaki-makinya di jalan tadi pagi – harusnya salahkan anak bodohnya yang menyeberang seenaknya sehingga Sai hampir menabraknya dengan sepedanya – lalu teman-temannya yang pemalas di kelas yang memaksanya untuk membuang sampah di belakang sekolah – hari ini bukan giliran piketnya, duh. Tapi dia tahu mereka akan terus mengganggunya jika dia tidak menuruti mereka. Lalu akhirnya terjadilah kecelakaan itu – dia lebih suka menyebutnya kecelakaan, berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Sai menutup bukunya dengan lesu ketika bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Dia tidak ingat apa saja yang telah dikatakan oleh gurunya di depan kelas. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Dan pemuda bermata onyx itu adalah penyebabnya.

Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya padanya setelah gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka – jelas karena terkejut dan patah hati yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke beranjak meninggalkannya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak ada permintaan maaf, tidak ada penjelasan, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak melirik Sai saat dia melangkah kembali ke gedung sekolah. Seolah Sai tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sial.

.

Pemuda bermata onyx memeluk bukunya di dadanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak melangkah keluar kelas sampai kemudian bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan untuknya oleh sebagian murid perempuan di kelas menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meringis, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tentu gossip beredar dengan cepatnya, pikirnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dia menghadap ke belakang, menatap seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat yang masih mengemasi buku-bukunya di mejanya. Sasuke segera berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siap untuk pulang, Sayang?"

Sai hampir menjatuhkan kotak pensilnya saat sebuah suara maskulin namun halus tertangkap telinganya. Dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Sasuke Uchiha tepat di depannya, mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah penghuni kelas yang sedang menatap mereka. Dia menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes di dahinya, membuat poni pendeknya saling melekat. Sai tahu, dia tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah dari situasi ini. Sial. Sasuke, sial.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdeham membuat Sai kembali mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Mata onyx itu menatapnya tajam, seolah mengancamkan agar ikut memainkan sandiwara yang dibuatnya. Sandiwara yang dibuat Uchiha hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya belaka. Tanpa adanya tawaran upah atau keuntungan untuk pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini tampak pasrah.

Sai memejamkan matanya, mengangguk kecil lalu menyambut tangan Uchiha yang segera menariknya berdiri, seolah dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terkesiap saat Sasuke dengan langkah panjang dan kasar menyeretnya. Sai harus berjuang agar isi tasnya tidak tumpah, memasukkan kotak pensil ke dalam tas dan menutup reslitingnya dengan satu tangan sementara dia harus mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sasuke menyeretnya sepanjang koridor kelas, mengindahkan murid lain yang menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik, Sai bisa melihat pandangan iri dan sakit hati dari sebagian di antara mereka. Kejadian di belakang sekolah tadi siang benar-benar telah menyebar di seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Sasuke terus menyeretnya hingga keluar gedung sekolah dan Sai segera teringat akan sesuatu ketika mereka hampir sampai ke depan gerbang. Sai menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke berhenti menyeretnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak sabar.

"A.. Aku membawa sepeda," ucap Sai gugup. Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada pemuda itu dan Sai segera menarik tangannya, meremasnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lain. Genggaman Sasuke tadi cukup erat dan menyakitkan. Menunggu apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian, Sai hanya berdiri di sana. Tidak cukup berani untuk membuat langkah pertama. Sasuke terkenal karena kekasarannya. Dan Sai bukan orang yang bisa menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya saat pemuda di depannya hanya diam menatapnya, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunggu persetujuannya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan mendongakkan dagunya sedikit lalu berkata, "ambil sepedamu."

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua, Sai segera berbalik ke arah parkiran, setengah berlari. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah mendengar jika Sai sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menolak perintah orang lain, namun dia tidak menduga jika dia sebegitu penurut seperti ini – bahkan tampak sedikit penakut. Pemuda yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya di setiap mata pelajaran itu terkenal pendiam dan memiliki fitur yang sedikit feminine. Hal yang membuat anak laki-laki di kelasnya senang untuk menggangunya. Mungkin dia bisa memberi pemuda itu sebuah tawaran yang bisa menguntungkan mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman mengembang di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke. Yah, sepertinya aku telah memilih orang yang tepat, pikirnya sambil melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu kau ceritakan?" Sai mengangguk malas atas pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya. Dia menaruh dagunya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara gaduh yang dibuat Shin. Ini selalu menyenangkan mendapati kakak laki-lakinya berada di dapur, memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah lulus dari bangku kuliah setengah tahun yang lalu, Shin jarang berada di rumah. Pekerjaannya membuatnya sering pergi keluar kota. Meninggalkan adik satu-satunya di apartemen sendirian.

Sai baru saja bercerita tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya – dia sudah terbiasa menceritakan kehidupan sekolahnya pada kakakknya - menciumnya, menggunakannya seenaknya dan meninggalkannya saat dia sedang mengambil sepedanya. Sai yakin Sasuke memintanya untuk pulang dengannya – setidaknya untuk meyakinkan para penggemarnya bahwa mereka benar-benar terjalin dalam sebuah hubungan. Namun setelah Sai kembali dari parkiran dengan sepedanya, dia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke di manapun. Tentu saja, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat pulang bersama-sama. Sai hanya terlalu naif. Mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Sai segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Tapi bukankah itu bagus?" Sai membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Shin yang saat ini sedang memotong sayuran dengan kecepatan yang selalu membuat Sai terpesona. Cepat dan metodis. "Yah, kau bilang kau selalu ingin berteman dengannya," tambah Shin saat menyadari tatapan bingung adiknya.

Sai segera memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit hangat. Dia memang selalu ingin berteman dengan Uchiha. Uchiha yang selalu ada di depannya, tanpa sedikitpun bisa Sai lalui. Sekeras apapun usaha yang dilakukan Sai, dia tak pernah bisa menyaingi bahkan menyamai Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat bertentangan dengan dirinya. Sosok yang dia harap ada dalam dirinya sendirinya. Dia kuat dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sangat tipis, sehingga orang cenderung tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sekuat apapun Sai berusaha, orang selalu menganggapnya sebelah mata. Perasaan kagum tumbuh dalam diri Sai saat pertama dia melihatnya. Sasuke adalah obsesinya. Obsesi terbesarnya untuk dia lampaui.

"Apa sekarang aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertekan?"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar matanya. Dia menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menatap kakaknya cemberut. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," ucapnya lirih.

"Yah, kau harus mulai dengan apa yang sebenarnya hati kecilmu inginkan," Shin berkata sambil tersenyum padanya. Tapi itu semua tidak membantu. Dia gelisah, gugup dan sedikit takut. Tidak mengerti apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Jelas berada di dekat Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Emosi Sasuke bisa sangat tidak terguda. Dan dia tidak mau menjadi korban kemarahannya, tidak dengan orang yang dikaguminya itu.

"Shin…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak punya rencana pindah ke luar kota saja?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Kalau ada, bawa aku bersamamu."

"Hei, melarikan diri tidak ada dalam kamus keluarga Shimura."

Sai merasa tangan yang kuat mengusap kepalanya, membuatnya mengerang dan dagunya tergelincir dari tepalak tangannya. Menggerutu, dia menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari kepalanya. Shin baru saja mengiris bawang putih. Tampaknya dia harus mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

"Biasakan dirimu," bisik Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Sai tidak mengerti, dia baru saja menutup lokernya dan hendak berjalan menuju kelas sampai kemudian seseorang menarik kerah seragamnya dan tahu-tahu punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding dengan keras. Sai hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tanpa aba-aba Sasuke telah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Sai tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membelalakkan matanya, terkejut.

Ciuman itu lebih intim daripada sebelumnya. Sai memejamkan matanya ketika dia merasa bibir lembut Sasuke melawan dirinya namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke segera memisahkan mereka. Mata onyx itu menatapnya singkat sampai kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup daun telinganya. Sai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat akan sensasi yang bisa menyebabkan erangan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sasuke sedang bermain-main dengannya dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sai untuk menolaknya, tidak dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka diam-diam.

"Beberapa orang yang melihat kita berpisah di gerbang kemarin curiga bahwa kita hanya melakukan sebuah sandiwara," bisik Sasuke kemudian. Membuat Sai menahan nafas, seolah menjelaskan tentang semua perilaku Sasuke padanya saat ini. "Biasakan dirimu," ulangnya sambil menggigit daun telinga Sai, membuat pemuda itu gemetar melawannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sai benar-benar menurutinya, tidak berteriak marah atau memberinya sebuah pukulan keras di wajah seperti hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki normal. Yah, mungkin ini akan menjadi sedikit menarik.

Sai menatap orang-orang dibelakang mereka dan mendapati bahwa mereka telah mengerti dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi, berpikir bahwa sudah seharusnya kontak di antara tubuh mereka dihentikan. Namun sepertinya Sasuke belum berniat untuk melepaskan dirinya. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Sai hendak melayangkan protesnya akan tetapi Sasuke terlebih dulu menekan jarinya di bibirnya, menghentikan pernyataan Sai yang tak sempat terucap.

"Ssstt.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sai. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik hingga ke paru-paru Sai. Membakar wajah dan dadanya. Sai tidak mengerti, haruskah dia menikmati hal ini atau mendorong tubuh pemuda bermata onyx itu darinya. Dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih karena pengerasan telah terjadi di antara kedua kakinya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terkesiap ketika Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya terhadap dirinya. Pemuda itu mengubur wajahnya di lehernya, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Sai tidak bisa membantu selain membiarkan erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya dan dia bersumpah mendengar tawa renyah dari mulut Sasuke. Seketika itu juga ekspresi Sai mengeras.

"Ini tidak lucu!" gerutu Sai sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya, terkejut akan kemarahannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Pffftt," Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya. Anak ini bahkan tidak meyakinkan saat marah, pikir Sasuke. "Coba lebih keras," tantang Sasuke yang segera merasa kecewa saat pemuda di depannya itu tampak kehilangan nyalinya. Menghela nafas, Sasuke memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Jelas dia tidak ingin ada guru yang kebetulan lewat melihatnya dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sayang," seru Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan cukup keras – memastikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya bisa mendengar itu. Dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak lembut, dia meraih pinggang Sai, menyeretnya menuju kelas bersama dirinya – tanpa mempedulikan mata yang melihat mereka dan wajah pemuda pucat itu yang tampak sangat merah dan tertekan.

Sepertinya semenjak peristiwa kemarin, kebebasan hidup Sai benar-benar telah terenggut sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

**.**

**.**

** to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Act II

**A/N : **Di saat orang-orang seumuran saya sedang menimang anak atau tenggelam dalam pekerjaan mereka, saya malah terjebak dengan tugas-tugas kampus yang menjemukan… x(

Anyway, chapter dua update! Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan sepatah dua kata untuk fanfic ini! *bighugs* ^^ Chapter ini special untuk kalian semua.

Enjoy, please! Aaand don't forget to gimme some feedbacks!

NB : kesalahan EYD akan segera dibenarkan.

**.**

**.**

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai/BoysLove/Percintaan sesama laki-laki, bahasa kasar, dan sedikit kekerasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Parkir saja di situ," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah hamparan rumput di depan deretan pot kecil yang berisi berbagai bunga warna-warni. Mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan, Sai membelokkan stir sepedanya dan menggiringnya ke sana. Dia mengayunkan kakinya untuk menurunkan penyangga sepedanya, setelah dirasa tepat, dia kembali ke arah Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sai tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi padanya – atau tepatnya di mana dia berada – saat ini. Setelah tadi pagi Sasuke mempermalukan dirinya – mencium dan menggodanya di depan banyak orang – kini, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di rumah Sasuke - hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Sasuke berpikir bahwa kemungkinan beberapa penggemarnya akan mengikuti mereka, jadi dia meminta Sai untuk benar-benar pulang dengannya kali ini.

"Seolah kemarin gara-gara aku kita tidak pulang bersama," pikir Sai masam.

Sejuknya pendingin ruangan segera menyambut Sai begitu dia memasuki rumah Sasuke. Setelah menanggalkan sepatu, Sasuke membawanya menuju ruang utama. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memberinya kode untuk duduk di sofa, sementara dia segera menghilang di ruangan lain. Sai bernafas lega, setidaknya Sasuke tidak membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Sai segera menampar pikirannya. Tentu, tidak ada gunanya Sasuke membawanya ke sana. Lagipula untuk apa dia takut jika Sasuke akan membawanya ke sana? Seolah Sasuke akan memperkosanya atau apa. Sai menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya kejadian tadi pagi telah membuat kemampuan berpikirnya menurun drastis.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bagus…" gumam Sai sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**How To Kill Your Fangirls**

**-Act II-**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha segera membuang tasnya sembarangan begitu dia memasuki kamarnya. Menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi, dia keluar dari sana lima menit kemudian dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan kerah seragamnya yang sedikit basah. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit lamban dia mulai melepas seragamnya, menggantinya dengan sepasang kemeja dan celana santai.

Sasuke mendesah sambil memeriksa jam di mejanya. Dia hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum kakaknya kembali ke rumah. Kakak laki-lakinya bisa menjadi sangat mengganggu dan Sasuke lebih suka berada di dalam kamarnya ketika dia ada di rumah.

"Hanya harus menahan Sai setengah jam di sini sebelum mengusirnya keluar," pikir Sasuke. Dia berharap itu cukup untuk meyakinkan para penggemarnya yang saat ini sedang mengintainya – Sasuke bisa melihat mereka dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjauh dari jendelanya. "Mereka benar-benar melakukannya," gumamnya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit merendahkan.

Sasuke turun menemui Sai di ruang tamu 10 menit kemudian. Hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi dan dia bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Sai masih berada di tempat yang sama ketika dia meninggalkannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk sambil menopang sikunya dilututnya dan kedua telapak tangannya menyangga kedua sisi kepalanya. Sasuke berdeham membuat pemuda itu sedikit melonjak – terkejut akan kedatangannya.

Sai bergeser tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke duduk di depannya, mengamatinya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan atau lakukan. Dia jarang berkunjung ke rumah seseorang – atau mungkin bahkan tidak pernah. Jadi dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di saat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dikaguminya dan juga orang yang telah menciumnya dengan panas tadi pagi.

Gelisah, dia kembali menggeser posisi duduknya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat bagaimana Sai telah berkali-kali bergerak. "Anak ini gugup," pikirnya. Nah, apa yang baiknya dia lakukan saat ini? Sasuke tidak benar-benar peduli sebenarnya namun melihatnya seperti itu benar-benar mengganggu matanya. "Kenapa orang tidak bisa hanya bersikap tenang di dekatku?" pikirnya lagi.

Lelah, Sasuke menatap jam di dinding. Masih sepuluh menit lagi sampai dia bisa mengusir Sai keluar. Dan ini akan menjadi sepuluh menit terlama dalam hidupnya jika dia tidak melakukan apapun. Mungkin sedikit obrolan akan bisa membunuh waktu dengan cepat.

"Jadi…"

"Boleh aku pulang?"

Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya kembali ketika pemuda di depannya berbicara hampir bersamaan dengannya. Seolah dia telah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya hanya untuk mengatakan itu, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu membenamkan dirinya di sandaran sofa, membuatnya tampak lebih kecil.

Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia kembali membatalkannya. 'Bukankah kenyamanan anak ini juga harus menjadi prioritas utama? Setidaknya jika dia tidak berada di depan banyak orang seperti ini,' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke paham jika Sai tidak tahan dengan tekanan, mungkin dia akan menjadi sangat penurut seperti ketika Sasuke menggunakannya seenaknya di depan umum, namun saat ini, mereka ada di tempat yang cukup pribadi dan tidak ada kewajiban bagi Sai untuk menuruti kata-katanya.

"Dengar," ucap Sasuke kemudian – sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sai tidak boleh meninggalkan rumahnya saat ini, atau penggemarnya diluar sana akan berpikir jika mereka memang berpura-pura – kunjungan rumah selama dua puluh menit terdengar terlalu singkat.

"Harusnya aku membicarakan ini lebih awal," lanjut Sasuke. Sai segera meluruskan punggungnya, tampak dia menganggap dampak dari pembicaraan ini adalah penting dan serius – setidaknya bagi dirinya. "Kau tahu jika aku memiliki masalah dengan beberapa" hampir semua "gadis di sekolah. Yah, tentang kejadian dibelakang sekolah kemarin, juga hari ini, mungkin ini terdengar memaksa dan sedikit terlambat," Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, memilih untuk mengamati ekspresi pemuda di depan sejenak. Sebuah seringaian hampir mengembang di wajahnya namun dengan segera dia menahannya. Sai tampak – terlalu – serius dan nyaris lucu. Sungguh dia hanya mencoba untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu sebenarnya.

"Hmm… lalu?" Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Sai memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Nampak dia tidak sabar akan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan.

"Yah, aku tahu bagaimana anak laki-laki di kelas kita memperlakukanmu," lanjut Sasuke kemudian. Sai menahan nafas ketika mendengarnya, seolah dia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"Aku… baik-baik saja soal itu," ucap Sai. Ada sedikit nada tidak senang dalam kata-katanya. Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia mengangkat alisnya. Tentu saja, dibalik fiturnya yang sedikit feminine dan juga sikap pasrahnya, Sai adalah laki-laki. Atau setidaknya, dia masih mempunyai harga diri seorang laki-laki. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," timpalnya. Ekpresi Sai sedikit melunak, walau dia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidaksenangannya atas senyum Sasuke barusan. "Aku tidak peduli – tentunya - tentang tindakan mereka, maksudku tidak berarti aku akan berdiri di depanmu dan mengancam mereka untuk tidak mengganggumu. Hanya saja, saat aku bersamamu secara otomatis mereka tidak akan mendekatimu, yah, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa reputasiku di mata mereka…" Sasuke berhenti untuk menarik nafas dan menunggu reaksi anak laki-laki di depannya. Tidak ada yang berarti di wajah pucat itu, dan Sasuke segera melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi tidak berarti aku melindungimu pula, maksudku, itu tidak tampak seperti aku sedang melindungimu namun secara tidak langsung kau memang terlindung dari mereka – hanya saja itu tidak ditunjukan dengan suatu tindakan yang terang-terangan. Jika kau paham maksudku..."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu agar kau bebas dari penggemarmu dan kau membuatku tidak diganggu. Itu terlihat seolah menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Ya, seperti itu."

"Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mendapat banyak masalah akan sikap anak laki-laki di kelas."

"hmmph…" Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Anak itu benar-benar tidak mau mengaku jika dia telah diganggu selama ini, pikirnya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Itu.. belum bisa diputuskan."

Terdengar desahan nafas dari pemuda berkulit pucat. Sasuke bisa mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Namun dia benar-benar tidak bisa menentukan sampai kapan Sai harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Sampai mereka lulus sekolah? Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya di bangku kuliah nanti? Ada kemungkinan semuanya akan sama seperti kehidupan SMAnya saat ini, mengingat bagaimana dia di SMP dulu. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, saat duduk di Sekolah Dasar adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sasuke – masa di mana para perempuan di sana belum mengenal apa yang namanya cinta dan nafsu.

Mungkin dia bisa mencari informasi di mana Sai akan meneruskan pendidikannya. Lalu membuatnya seolah mereka kebetulan bertemu kembali, dan…

"Emm… boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

Sasuke segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi namun Sasuke pikir tidak akan ada perbedaan dengan itu. Jadi dia hanya bangkit menuju pintu depan dan Sai mengikutinya dalam diam.

Sai bergabung dengan Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Dadanya berdebar sedikit keras. Ada yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia yakin. Sasuke tidak tampak seperti tipe orang yang selalu mengantar tamunya sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangan mata. Sai hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun gerakannya segera terhenti ketika Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menariknya.

Sebuah ciuman lagi.

Sai masih tampak terkejut walau dia telah mengantisipasi tindakan ini sebelumnya. Ciuman itu dalam dan panas dan Sai benar-benar tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap hal ini cepat berakhir.

Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat, membuatnya bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh lawannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan Sai segera menghirup nafas panjang begitu bibirnya mereka terpisah. Ada sedikit genangan air di matanya dan keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, menyertai nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Astaga, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan seperti ini, ratapnya dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke bahkan terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tindakannya tadi, maksudku, aku bahkan hampir mati kehabisan nafas tadi!

"Sayang sekali kau harus segera pulang, Sayang. Aku harap kita bisa melanjutkannya di lain waktu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat jantung Sai memompa lebih cepat. Dengan ragu-ragu mata Sai bergerak ke sekeliling mereka. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan tampaknya, sampai kemudian Sai menangkap beberapa bayangan dari balik pohon besar di sebelah kiri pagar rumah Sasuke. Mengerti bagaimana kondisi mereka, Sai mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat itu, kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Ya.. ya, aku harap kita bisa melanjutkannya," ucapnya sedikit terbata-bata. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit malu akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi.

Aku bertindak seperti seorang gadis murahan, pikirnya.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya ketika dia mendengar Sasuke tergelak. Sasuke tertawa – mungkin sedang menertawakan dirinya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan dan Sai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terdiam sambil menatapnya. Berharap belas kasihannya dan hanya membiarkannya meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera.

Tunggu, kalau mereka sedang berpacaran, harusnya Sasuke tidak menertawakan dirinya!

"Sasuke kun~" rengek Sai. Terlanjur basah, dia akan benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai seorang gadis murahan saat ini – berharap Sasuke hanya menghentikan tawanya. Sungguh Sai sangat benci ditertawakan. Apapun penyebabnya.

"Oohhh…" Sasuke terkesiap ketika menyadari perubahan sikap Sai. Seakan setelah beberapa kali, dia akhirnya benar-benar mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam sandiwara ini. Apakah ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan yang baik? Pikir Sasuke. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Itu karena kau tampak begitu lucu dengan wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyubit kedua pipi kemerahan Sai, membuat pemuda yang biasanya berwajah pucat tampak sangat terganggu oleh tindakannya.

"Umm.. bisa kau biarkan aku pergi sekarang?" Sai meminta, sedikit menuntut. Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya sebelum akhirnya kembali melepas pelukannya. Sai mundur selangkah dan mata mereka bertemu. Mengangguk kecil, Sai mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Sasuke membantunya menyiapkan sepedanya. Dia memberi ciuman singkat di bibir merah cherrynya sampai kemudian Sai mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Sasuke tersenyum, melambaikan tangan hingga Sai tidak terlihat lagi.

Yah, masalah hari ini selesai, pikir Sasuke. Mendesah lelah, dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan adikmu satu-satunya ini?" gerutu Sai sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sisa supnya.

"Untuk apa?" Shin bertanya acuh. Sai menjadi lebih cerewet akhir-akhir ini. Walau itu terlihat lucu, tapi kadang dia membutuhkan suasana yang tenang sekali-kali.

"Dia tidak mengatakan sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Kau harus melihat wajahnya saat itu, seolah dia ingin kami bersandiwara sampai kami lulus dari sekolah. Aku bahkan memiliki firasat kalau dia akan memintaku menjadi pacarnya lagi ketika kita ada di universitas yang sama. Astaga, kenapa hidupku yang sebelumnya begitu damai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini?" Sai menyingkirkan mangkuk sup dari hadapannya dan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidak peduli pada benturan keras yang terjadi antara dahinya dengan permukaan meja.

"Yah, setidaknya dia tidak tampak ingin memperkosamu atau sejenisnya."

Merasa dejavu, Sai hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Shin namun dia segera menghentikannya. 'Dia memang benar-benar kakakku,' dengusnya dalam hati.

"Apa aku sedang menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai semangat hidup?"

"Tidak, kau sedang menatap mayat seorang laki-laki yang sedang membusuk."

"Oooohh.. aku harus segera menghubungi ambulance dan menyuruh mereka mengotopsi mayat laki-laki ini kemudian."

"Ya, dan katakan pada mereka kalau kepala mayat ini tidak ditemukan di manapun."

"Hm, baiklah."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Sai menikmati keheningan ini. Sampai kemudian dia merasakan seseorang mengusap-usap rambutnya. Sai mendongakkan wajahnya dan segera memejamkan matanya ketika dia merasakan bibir lembut mengecup pipinya.

"Aku akan melihatmu kembali besok," ucap Shin lirih dan Sai hanya mengangguk kecil. Sai kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sementara Shin membereskan gelas dan mangkuk di atas meja, membawanya ke dapur untuk dia bersihkan besok pagi. Shin segera menghilang ke dalam kamarnya tak lama kemudian, meninggalkan Sai yang masih bertahan di sana, sampai setengah jam kemudian dia teringat ada beberapa tugas sekolah yang belum dia selesaikan. Melangkah malas, dia menuju kamarnya sendiri sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Sai."

Sai menoleh untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya dan segera mengerang ketika mendapati empat orang laki-laki dari kelasnya menuju ke arahnya. Pagi yang buruk untuk mengawali hari ini, pikir Sai.

"Selamat pagi, Sai!" salah seorang laki-laki menyapanya terlalu ceria dan yang lain menepuk bahunya dengan keras, membuat Sai hampir terjungkal ke depan dan mereka semua menertawakannya.

"Astaga, aku hanya sedikit menyentuhnya, kalian tahu?" tawa kembali bergema. Sai memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap segera sampai ke dalam kelasnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak bisa mendorongnya seperti tadi di dalam kelas.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka jika kau, ehm, kau tahu, yah, suka menghisap milik orang lain," ujar salah satu dari mereka dan tawa kembali bergema. Sai hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sai? Apa kau menikmatinya? Aku yakin kau sangat menikmatinya. Kau memang pelacur kebanggaan kami."

"Hei, itu terdengar jahat tahu. Tapi tampaknya dia memang sangat menikmatinya. Oh, lihat wajahnya memerah!"

Tawa lain terdengar dan Sai benar-benar tidak tahan kali ini. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun jika mereka hanya menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka atau menyuruhnya membeli sesuatu dari kantin, namun tidak jika mereka terus-terusan menertawakannya seperti ini. Seolah dirinya adalah hal yang paling konyol yang ada di dunia.

"Dengar, sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke-" ucapan Sai terputus karena tawa yang mendadak berhenti. Ke empat laki-laki itu nampak tertarik akan apa yang akan dikatakan Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan jika dia dan Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlibat hubungan apapun sampai kemudian, sosok penuh karisma yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya dingin saat mereka bertemu pandang. Seolah kedatangannya adalah hal terakhir yang mereka harapkan, ke empat temannya menarik nafas tertahan.

"Hmm.. apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kelas?" ujar Sasuke ramah, namun mereka tahu ada sebuah kekejaman dibalik topeng malaikatnya. Sasuke Uchiha adalah iblis, setidaknya itulah pandangan semua anak laki-laki di sekolah ini. Dia adalah perebut hati wanita, pengubur impian para laki-laki dan juga tuan muda yang sangat kejam. Tidak ada yang berani - sampai saat ini - untuk membuat gara-gara dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, hanya sedikit mengobrol, Sasuke. Yah, kita akan segera masuk ke kelas, sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika melihat ke empat orang tolol itu berlari ke dalam kelas. Namun senyumnya tidak berlangsung lama ketika dia memusatkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Sai, manatapnya dingin.

"Apa?" bentak Sai. Dia tidak dalam kondisi mood yang bagus saat ini. Dan dia benar-benar tidak peduli kalau dia hampir saja mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada ke empat laki-laki tadi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dia yakin Sai nyaris membeberkan rahasia mereka tadi – entah kenapa dia mempunyai firasat yang kuat untuk itu. Namun kenyataan bahwa anak ini balik menantangnya membuatnya sedikit heran. Dari mana dia memiliki kepercayaan diri seperti ini? pikirnya.

Merasa bahwa memperdebatkan hal ini di depan umum hanya akan membuat rahasianya benar-benar terbongkar, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera menyeret Sai menuju toilet, tidak memperdulikan protesan dan teriakannya.

Sai merasa dirinya menabrak lantai toilet dengan keras ketika Sasuke melemparnya dengan kasar. Pemuda bermata onyx itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar dan setelah merasa jika mereka benar-benar sendirian, dia mengunci pintu dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Sai.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sai hanya mendengus sambil menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit, mengindahkan rasa sakit di punggung dan pantatnya. Dia hendak menuju pintu namun Sasuke segera memblokir langkahnya.

"Biarkan aku keluar!" bentak Sai. Sasuke semakin mengerutkan alisnya dan mendorong pemuda itu kembali, tidak cukup keras namun mampu membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Sai berusaha menerobros kembali namun kali ini Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mencengkram bahu pemuda kurus itu dan mendorong tubuhnya hinggi menabrak dinding, meninggalkan erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke menekan lengan kanannya pada leher tanpa perlindungan itu dan tangan yang lain menekan bahu kanannya – mengunci gerakan pemuda itu, membuatnya terjebak antara dia dan dinding.

"Jangan memaksaku menjadi kasar.." desis Sasuke. Dia bisa mentolerir tindakan perempuan padanya – tanpa menggunakan kekerasan pada mereka namun Sai adalah laki-laki. Dan kekerasan diperbolehkan kepada seorang laki-laki.

Sai mencoba melepaskan diri, dia berjuang untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya namun itu semua menjadi sia-sia ketika dia merasa kesulitan hanya untuk menarik nafas. Tekanan Sasuke pada lehernya semakin diperketat dan tak ada yang bisa Sai lakukan selain merintih dan menggeliat, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan lengan kuat Sasuke dari dirinya. Paru-parunya mulai terasa terbakar akan kurangnya asupan oksigen dan pandangan matanya mengabur oleh genangan air di sana.

Perjuangan Sai mulai melemah membuat Sasuke perlahan membebaskan leher pucatnya. Sai terperanjat dan segera menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin diikuti oleh batuk yang tidak beraturan. Sasuke masih tidak melonggarkan cengkraman pada bahunya sedikitpun.

Sai merasa dirinya dihidupkan kembali. Dia mulai menata nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Air mata mulai menetes di wajahnya karena getaran dari batuk yang terlalu keras. Tekanan di bahunya mengingatkan jika ini belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Sai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang tidak memiliki ekspresi sedikitpun di wajah dinginnya. Dia kembali mengerang, menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibrnya.

"Maaf.." gumamnya. Dia mulai mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Selalu, Sai tak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika kemarahan menguasainya.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," tambahnya. Berharap Sasuke melepaskan tekanan di bahunya yang menyakitkan dan membiarkannya kembali ke dalam kelas. Mereka sudah terlambat sekarang.

Itu tidak memakan waktu lama karena Sai segera mendesah lega ketika tekanan di bahunya mulai menghilang. Sasuke memberinya ruang untuk pindah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sai segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berlari ke luar dari sana.

Dia bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan bodohnya lagi – tidak mencoba untuk mengatakan kepada siapapun perihal hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Sasuke. Dia akan membawa rahasia ini sampai mati – setidaknya jika masih menyayangi nyawanya – bahkan kepada istrinya di masa depan nanti.

"Seolah aku masih memiliki umur untuk dapat menikah nanti," pikirnya muram. Tentu, karena berada di dekat Uchiha sama saja dengan berdiri di tepi jurang. Di mana dia bisa terperosok di dalamnya kapan saja. Lalu mati. Dan membusuk.

**.**

**.**

** to be continue**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fiction belongs to Me**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Act III

**A/N : New update! Wish you haven't bored to read this story, readers! *grin***

**Oh, dan terima kasih untuk semua review di chapter sebelumnya! *hugs* **(for Hinaruto : iya saya masih ingat kok sama kamu ^ ^ *hugs*)

**Well, enjoy, please! And don't forget to send me your respon! : )**

**Nb : **Kesalahan EYD akan segera dibenarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A SasuSai fanfic.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai/BoysLove/Percintaan sesama laki-laki, bahasa kasar, dll. No lemon, sorry : )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti!"

Sai menarik nafas tertahan dan mengerang pelan. Dengan perlahan dia memutar badannya, menghadapi seorang guru muda yang kini mengalihkan perhatian dari papan tulis ke arahnya. Jemari kanan senseinya masih memeluk kapur putih yang menempal di papan tulis namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka bertengger angkuh di pinggangnya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika sedang marah.

Anko Mitarashi tidak dalam kondisi mood yang baik. Setelah malam panjang yang dia habiskan dengan beberapa kolega perempuannya - yang sebenarnya lebih pantas di sebut sebagai wanita murahan dari pada seorang guru – dia harus memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah, Tsunade di pagi buta. Hanya untuk mendapat omelan mengenai teman-temannya yang ditemukan mabuk di depan emperan toko. Tsunade menuduhnya bersalah karena telah membiarkan mereka mabuk dan meninggalkannya. Itu tidak benar-benar salahnya sebenarnya – hanya karena dialah satu-satunya yang tidak mabuk namun dia terlalu tidak peduli untuk menuntun teman-temannya mendapat taksi yang bisa mengantar mereka dengan aman – salahkan mereka yang bertindak seperti wanita murahan – menggoda laki-laki yang terlihat berkelas bahkan mengencani beberapa anak muda! Anko tidak mengerti bagaimana sekolah ini bisa bertahan dengan guru-guru semacam itu.

Setidaknya Tsunade mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mengeluarkan mereka jika hal seperti ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Tentu itu juga berlaku untuk Anko sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini berdiri mematung. Sudah cukup dengan segala peringatan dan ancaman Tsunade pagi ini. Mempunyai kelas pagi hanya membuatnya semakin buruk. Dan seorang murid yang datang terlambat adalah hal yang sempurna untuk melampiaskan sedikit amarahnya. Walaupun dia adalah murid yang berprestasi dan hampir tak pernah memiliki masalah. Anko sama sekali tidak merasa iba dengan anak ini. Anggap saja dia sedang tidak beruntung karena datang terlambat di saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Sai terdiam membeku. Dia hanya terlambat sekitar sepuluh menit, tidak berarti dia sedang dalam masalah yang besar namun ekspresi sensei nya seolah mengatakan kalau dia telah melakukan sebuah pelanggaran tingkat satu di sekolah.

Menelan ludahnya, Sai membuka mulutnya hendak melakukan pembelaan namun dia segera mengurungkan niatnya – mempertimbangkan bahwa itu bukan hal yang bijak untuk berdebat saat ini. Anko sensei terlihat sangat marah – walau dia memang terkenal pemarah namun kali ini jelas, dia benar-benar sangat marah. Mungkin sesuatu telah membuatnya kesal sebelumnya. Sai mendesah pelan. Selalu saja hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya secara beruntun.

"Gomen, Sensei," ucap Sai hati-hati. Suaranya hampir berbisik, jelas tidak ingin membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk. Ini semua salah Sasuke, pikirnya. Kejadian di toilet tadi membuatnya terlambat masuk.

"Jadi kau masih bisa menyesal setelah berani datang terlambat ke kelasku? Dan dengan percaya dirinya hendak duduk di tempatmu tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan permisi?"

Sai kembali menarik nafas. Matanya sedikit melebar. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat untuk melakukan hal itu. Mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, Sai mulai meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapat masalah dengan seorang guru seperti ini. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi di kelasnya, tidak hanya berasal dari dirinya namun juga teman-temannya.

"A… Aku.."

"Simpan pembelaanmu, Shimura! Aku kecewa karena murid yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh hampir semua orang di ruang guru ternyata datang terlambat dan sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun!" Anko menikmati setiap bait ucapannya dan juga reaksi anak itu yang berlebihan. Itu terlalu sayang untuk menghentikannya, jelas Sai sangat sempurna untuk sebuah pelampiasan, terlalu penurut. Sekali lagi, Anko sama sekali tidak merasa iba padanya.

"Bahkan kau berani menampakkan diri dengan seragammu yang terlihat sangat tidak pantas!"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersentak akan kalimat terakhir senseinya dan dengan tergesa-gesa, tangannya meraba-raba seragamnya. Sai memerah karena malu saat mendapati dua kancing atas kemeja terbuka dan sebagian kemeja keluar dari celana. Di tambah dengan rambut gelap pendeknya yang berantakan dan matanya yang sembab, Sai benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Tidak berlebihan jika Anko sensei tampak begitu marah padanya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang berandalan.

Ada keheningan yang memuakkan saat Sai berusaha merapikan seragamnya. Tampilan wajahnya kini nyaris tanpa emosi. Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, Sai benar-benar pasrah, tidak peduli. Dia merasa begitu lelah setelah konfrontasi dengan Sasuke di toilet tadi. Lagipula dia bisa mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran jika sensei nya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kelas. Itu bukan masalah yang sulit bagi dirinya.

Sai sedang bekerja dengan bagian bawah kemejanya ketika pintu kelas bergeser dengan suara nyaring, dan sosok pemuda bermata onyx muncul dari sana. Ada gumaman tertahan dari teman-temannya ketika mereka melihat Sasuke di sana, tidak lebih berantakan dari Sai, hanya saja dia muncul dengan wajah yang mengerikan – hampir dalam satu level dengan sensei mereka. Berjalan dengan angkuh, Sasuke menatap Sai sekilas dan kemudian beralih pada sensei nya. Dengan segera dia menyadari posisinya dan juga situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Satu lagi sebuah objek untuk pelampiasan amarah sensei mereka.

**.**

**.**

**How To Kill Your Fangirls**

**-Act III-**

**.**

**.**

Shimura Sai menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia mulai merasa sedikit kesemutan. Senseinya telah menjadi cukup baik dengan memberinya ijin untuk tetap mengikuti kelas hanya saja dia melarangnya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di sisi kanan kelas di dekat dinding – tanpa boleh bersandar pada dinding itu. Hal serupa juga di alami oleh pemuda bermata onyx yang ada di dekatnya – tidak cukup dekat namun cukup untuk membuat Sai merasa begitu canggung.

Pemuda berkulit pucat mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatian pada Anko-sensei yang kini sedang berkutat di papan tulis. Sebuah buku catatan dan pena berada di genggaman kedua tangan Sai, mencoba menyalin sebisanya apa yang bisa dia tangkap dari penjelasan senseinya. Sedikit susah melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri, terutama dengan Sasuke di yang berada di dekatnya. Entah kenapa Sai merasa jika pemuda bermata onyx itu sedang mengawasinya. Membuat keringat dingin menetes di dahi pucatnya dan jemari kurusnya terus melakukan kesalahan ketika menggoreskan pena di atas buku.

Sai nyaris menyerah ketika dia sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap ucapan senseinya. Mendesah lelah, dia menutup dan menurunkan lengannya. Buku catatannya kini menggantung malas di antara jari-jarinya di sisinya. Sai memutuskan untuk mengabaikan seluruh hal di kelas ini – termasuk juga pemuda yang ada di sampingnya – sampai kemudian tanpa sengaja penanya tergelincir dari jarinya, menggelinding di lantai yang dingin dan berhenti setelah menabrak kaki Sasuke. Sai segera menahan nafasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diterangkan senseinya di depan kelas. Dia mencoba untuk tetap menatap papan tulis namun pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di sebelah kanannya selalu ikut tertangkap matanya sehingga tanpa sengaja mata gelapnya bergeser ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika matanya menangkap gerakan yang terus dibuat oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu. Dia tampak sangat gelisah – mengganti tumpuan badannya dari kaki kanan ke kiri dan kembali ke kanan lagi. Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa Sai merasa tidak nyaman karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat – tentu karena kejadian di toilet tadi. Namun dia tidak menyesali tindakannya sedikitpun karena pemuda berkulit pucat memang pantas mendapatkannya. Jelas bahwa pengkhianatan sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus Uchiha. Sai telah menerima tawarannya sehari sebelumnya – untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya – dan bagi Sasuke itu sama saja dengan sumpah yang harus ditepati. Sai hanya harus mengerti. Dan Sasuke mempunyai banyak cara untuk membuatnya mengerti.

Suatu gerakan kembali menarik perhatian Sasuke, hanya saja kali ini bukan berasal dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu, namun dari sebuah pena yang menabrak lantai dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras dan menggelinding sampai menyentuh sepatunya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pena itu ke arah pemiliknya, hanya untuk menatap sepasang mata gelap yang terbuka lebar sambil memandang kearah sepatunya – seolah tak percaya jika benda miliknya tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Jika Sasuke tidak melihat wajah itu, dia mungkin mengira bahwa Sai sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Sai kembali menahan nafasnya ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata onyx, seolah mereka sedang menilai dirinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap tenang – walau dadanya sedang bergemuruh dengan keras. Memutuskan kontak mata, Sai kembali menatap lantai, sedikit malu akan kecerobohannya. Matanya terpejam erat saat dia mulai melakukan kebiasaan lamanya, mengutuki diri sendiri.

Dunia seolah menjadi kabur ketika Sai berdebat di dalam pikirannya, haruskah dia meminta tolong pada Uchiha untuk mengambilkan penanya – karena itu terdengar cukup sopan – namun dia tahu dia terlalu takut dan malu untuk mengatakan itu, atau dia memaksa untuk mengambil pena itu sendiri – dengan resiko menjadi terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha dan jelas itu terkesan sangat tidak sopan, seolah menganggap bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Yang manapun, Sai merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan keduanya. Tidak sampai sebuah gerakan menarik perhatiannya dan membuyarkan pikirannya.

Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat sedikit kakinya, mata onyxnya mengunci pada Sai yang tampak sedikit bingung. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, membuat Sai hanya bisa meremas-remas jarinya gelisah hingga akhirnya dia bersumpah melihat seringaian di sana bersamaan dengan kembali turunnya kaki pemuda itu dengan cepat, diiringi oleh suara yang cukup memuakkan.

Bibir merah cherry Sai sedikit terpisah dan matanya melebar ketika Sasuke menginjak penanya hingga hancur. Sai menatap penanya yang kini telah menjadi dua bagian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan seolah dunia telah berputar, Sai nyaris kehilangan tumpuannya. Lengan pucatnya dengan sigap segera mencari pegangan di dinding. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membawa tubuhnya yang sedikit terguncang untuk bersandar di sana. Mata gelapnya mengembara pada pemuda di sampingnya sekali lagi, masih menemukan seringaian di sana namun segera menghilang ketika mata onyx itu menatap ke bawah. Sai mengikuti arah pandangnya, kembali menatap penanya yang hancur hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke menendang jauh sisa-sisa penanya.

Sai berkedip beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna semua yang telah terjadi. Sasuke telah menginjak penanya, sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Lalu dia menendang serpihan pena itu, melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Melakukan itu dengan direncanakan. Seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sai. Sesuatu yang terjadi jika Sai berani melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengannya.

Sai mengerang pelan. Dia kembali menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya pada kedua kakinya, menjauh dari dinding. Bersikap seolah hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi, dia kembali – memaksa – untuk fokus pada gurunya. Berharap kelas atau hari ini cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa segera mengendarai sepedanya menuju apartemen tercintanya, bertemu kakak tercinta, lalu beristirahat di dalam kamar tercintanya.

Mungkin Sai akan mengurung diri semalaman di sana sambil berharap kedamaian akan kembali mendatangi hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menaruh tasnya di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Dia pulang sedikit terlambat dari bisanya – Anko sensei benar-benar terlihat sangat membencinya karena dia masih memberinya hukuman selain berdiri sepanjang pelajaran yaitu membersihkan taman kecil yang ada di depan ruang kesehatan sepulang sekolah sementara dia tidak memberi hukuman lanjut pada pacar palsunya. Sedikit tidak adil namun tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan selain menerima hukuman untuknya – tanpa banyak berdebat. Uchiha tidak pernah menyukai perdebatan yang tidak berguna. Terutama jika itu membuat mereka tampak lemah – menolak hukuman itu terlihat seolah dia tidak mampu melakukannya. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak bisa Uchiha lakukan. Selain itu, hal itu cukup menguntungkannya juga karena membuatnya tidak perlu pulang bersama Sai. Sasuke hanya merasa terlalu malas untuk berhubungan dengan Sai saat ini. Dia masih merasa kesal pada pemuda berkulit pucat setelah semuanya.

Sasuke melakukan ritual yang biasa dia lakukan sepulang sekolah, mencuci wajah dan mengganti baju seragamnya. Dia tidak terbiasa mandi sepulang sekolah – biasanya dia melakukan itu di malam hari ketika akan tidur karena itu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi. Setidaknya dia jadi tidak tergantung oleh obat tidur seperti orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Ada beberapa pekerjaan sekolah yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum dia dapat melakukan aktifitas yang lain – tidur atau mungkin membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan pribadi Uchiha. Ayahnya adalah seorang kolektor buku sehingga Sasuke tidak pernah kehabisan bahan bacaan di sana.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu hampir menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya ketika kemudian ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia memutar kursinya dan mendapati wajah yang sangat identik dengannya muncul dari balik pintu. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Kakak laki-lakinya sangat jarang masuk ke kamarnya untuk menemuinya. Jelas kecuali untuk hal-hal yang cukup mendesak.

Uchiha Itachi tampak seperti versi lain dari Sasuke – lebih tinggi, lebih tegap dan lebih dewasa. Mereka berbagi wajah yang sama – hanya dengan sedikit perbedaan pada gaya rambut dan selera berpakaian. Banyak yang berpikir bahwa tampilan fisik yang nyaris serupa membuat kedua saudara itu sangat dekat. Namun kenyataannya, Itachi dan adiknya sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak saling berbicara kecuali ketika saling melemparkan kalimat-kalimat ejekan di meja makan. Hal yang dianggap terlalu biasa di kediaman Uchiha.

Itachi melangkah ke dalam kamar adiknya dengan anggun, tanpa menghiraukan silau permusuhan dari mata onyx yang identik seperti miliknya. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur adiknya. Meraba-raba bed cover dengan telapak tangannya – seolah mengukur kehalusannya dan membandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri. Oh, betapa adiknya selalu ada di bawahnya dalam segala hal, pikir Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini," ucap Itachi tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Berada di dekat kakaknya selalu membuat begitu emosional. Entah kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu tampak seperti pemicu yang membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dengan mudah.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain, aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang," ucap Sasuke ketika dia akhirnya bisa mengembalikan logikanya dan tidak menuruti amarahnya. Biasanya Itachi akan meninggalkannya dengan damai ketika Sasuke tidak membalas satupun kata-katanya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin bercinta dengan dirimu, adikku sayang," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Bagus," ucapnya. "Pintunya ada di sebelah sana," tambahnya sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk meninggalkan kamarnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Tidak seperti itu Sasuke," balas Itachi kemudian. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?" Sasuke mulai merasa tidak sabar. Itachi selalu berbelit-belit, membuatnya benar-benar kesal karena membuang waktunya yang berharga.

"Hmm…." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Itachi malah merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas layar sentuh ponselnya, membuat Sasuke semakin mengerutkan alis karenanya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya hendak menginterupsinya sampai kemudian Itachi memperlihatkan layar ponselnya padanya. Seketika itu juga pemuda bermata onyx itu membeku.

Di layar ponsel itu, tampak sebuah foto dari dirinya dan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tak lain adalah Sai. Sedang berciuman. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke sedang menciumnya. Dengan paksa.

Menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah cukup melihat tampilan gambar di layar ponselnya, Itachi menarik tangannya. Mengembalikan ponselnya seperti sedia kala dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Uchiha muda yang kini tampak berusaha bersikap masa bodoh.

"Jadi Sasuke, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

** to be continue**


	4. Act VI

**A/N : **Halo! Maaf agak lama updatenya! Too many collage shits that need more attention X'D

-**Sai :** Alasan, sebenarnya karena dia lagi keranjingan RPan!

**-Author** : eeh, diam kamu! *Gampar Sai pake bibir*

**-Sai :** *pingsan*

**-Author :** *seret Sai ke kamar, mumpung belum bulan puasa* XDDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, new chapter, special buat yang setia mention di twitter saya *lirik Cui* dan juga untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Terima kasih banyak! : )

Semoga cukup terhibur walau chapter ini sedikit pendek. : )

And as usual, don't forget to leave me some feedback! : )

(kesalahan EYD akan segera diperbaiki)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai/BoysLove/Percintaan sesama laki-laki, bahasa kasar, sedikit adegan dewasa, but no lemon-sorry.

**Disclaimer :Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story belongs to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Sasuke, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa itu?"

Itachi Uchiha menatap adik satu-satunya dengan tajam. Pandangan matanya menuntut sebuah penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk foto yang baru saja dia perlihatkan. Itachi tidak akan terlalu ikut campur perihal si bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal selalu menolak gadis yang mendekatinya karena dirinya juga seperti itu ketika seumuran dengan Sasuke – tidak ada yang lebih penting dari belajar dan mempertahankan gelar sebagai murid nomor satu di sekolah – namun dia akan sangat tidak keberatan untuk ikut campur jika ternyata adiknya tidak berada di jalur yang seharusnya – menyukai sesama laki-laki.

Tidak berarti Itachi benar-benar straight juga. Akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke masih berada di usia yang labil dan Itachi merasa dia harus mengarahkan adiknya atau setidaknya memantaunya jika Uchiha muda ini menuju ke arah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak berarti juga dia benar-benar peduli pada adiknya, sih. Hanya saja namanya akan ikut tercoreng dan dibawa-bawa jika sewaktu-waktu Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat setelah Itachi menunjukkan foto dirinya sedang mencium Sai. itu adalah kejadian di depan loker dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mencoba untuk membuat dirinya setenang mungkin – mengindahkan gelombang aneh yang seakan menusuk perut dan dadanya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya dengan keras, membuatnya sedikit linglung dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hmm…tidak ada pembelaan? Berarti kau membenarkan semua hal yang aku pikirkan akan foto itu?" Itachi kembali bertanya, mencibir adiknya yang seakan tampak seperti seekor rusa yang membeku karena terkena sorotan lampu mobil. Kemana Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu angkuh pergi? Pikirnya.

"Aku yakin ayah dan ibu akan sangat tertarik dengan berita ini.."

"Jangan!"

"Jangan apa?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya pada respon adiknya yang begitu… histeris. Yah, Sasuke selalu akan menjadi adik kecilnya. Tanpa sadar senyuman kecil berkembang di sudut bibir Uchiha yang lebih tua itu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucap Sasuke muram. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah orang tuanya melihat foto itu. Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha bisa menjadi sangat dramatis setiap saat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka pikir dirinya menyukai sesama jenis. Ibunya sangat religious sementara ayahnya begitu penuh dengan konkrit dan selalu menjunjung tinggi martabatnya sebagai seorang laki-laki Uchiha. Jelas homoseksual bukan sebuah kata yang akan ada di dalam kamus mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan itu?" Itachi kembali bertanya. Setidaknya adiknya sudah mulai mau bicara. Itachi tidak terlalu senang menebak-nebak sebenarnya. Dan walaupun dia telah mendapat foto dan juga informasi yang sangat terpercaya akan masalah ini, Itachi lebih senang untuk mendengar dari orang yang bersangkutan itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli juga jika kau tidak percaya," Sasuke berkata sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia memandang kakaknya bosan, sampai kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu yang seharusnya penting. Dari mana Itachi mendapat foto itu?

"Hmm… cobalah adikku…"

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Dia mulai sedikit rileks dan punggungnya perlahan bersandar pada sisi meja, tampak bahwa ketegangan telah hilang dari dirinya, menyisakan Sasuke yang seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya, mengembalikan keangkuhannya.

"Sebelum itu, dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu, Itachi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How To Kill Your Fangirls**

**-Act I****V****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan menyambutnya ketika mata monochromenya terbuka. Pupilnya membesar dengan segera akan kurangnya cahaya dan berkedip liar, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Sai hanya menatap langit-langit kamar ketika dia telah benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Ingatannya terasa samar, membuatnya hanya menerawang, mencoba untuk kembali menata satu per satu apa yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Dia pulang ke apartemennya dengan kondisi fisik dan jiwa yang sangat lelah tadi. Seolah tenaganya habis terkuras, dia jatuh menghantam lantai begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mengindahkan rasa berdenyut yang diakibatkan oleh benturan keras dengan lantai, pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri dengan perlahan, bangkit untuk menuju ke kamarnya - sebelum memastikan pintu apartemennya telah terkunci.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menemukan catatan kecil ditempel di pintu kamarnya, sebuah catatan yang biasa ditinggalkan kakaknya jika dia terlambat atau tidak pulang sama sekali. Sai mendesah sembari mengambil dan membaca catatan itu. Dia meremasnya dan membuangnya ke keranjang sampah, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuang tasnya sembarangan dan menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman

Sai sedikit kecewa mendapati kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Namun dia segera berpikir jika itu tidak terlalu buruk, karena setidaknya dia bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa ada yang menanyai kenapa dia tidur seperti seorang pemalas sepulang sekolah. Dia lelah, dan dia ingin beristirahat. Mengiyakan pikirannya sendiri, Sai segera menutup matanya tanpa peduli untuk mengganti seragam atau mencuci wajahnya.

Sai menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika dia sudah mendapatkan semua ingatannya. Dia tertidur begitu saja sepulang sekolah dan Shin tidak ada. Dan dengan sedikit ketidak beruntungan, dia bangun di tengah malam, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Angin menerbangkan tirai merah cerahnya dan menyusup masuk ke kamarnya, membuatnya menggigil. Sai turun dengan enggan dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutup jendela kemudian dia meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu.

Kedua matanya menyempit dengan reflex ketika cahaya menerangi kamarnya. Berkedip beberapa kali, Sai akhirnya menjadi sedikit santai. Dia menatap kearah jam dinding dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat bahwa sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul delapan. Menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sai berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Dia akan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memenuhi panggilan perutnya.

Air hangat selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sai menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, sementara air hangat masih mengguyurnya. Dia terus ada dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sampai kemudian dia merasa kulitnya akan mengkerut jika dia tidak segera keluar dari shower. Pemuda itu meraih sabun cair, mengeluarkan beberapa cairan dari sana dan mengusapkannya pada seluruh kulit pucatnya. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam shower untuk membasuh seluruh busa sabun lalu menarik handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melilitkan handuk dengan sembarangan di pinggangnya, mengindahkan air yang menetes dari rambut gelapnya – biasanya Shin akan sangat cerewet jika Sai melakukan ini karena membuat seluruh lantai apartemen basah dan licin namun berhubung kakaknya tidak ada saat ini, dia bebas melakukan apapun, bahkan bertelanjang di dalam rumah. Sai pernah melakukannya sekali dan itu menyenangkan. Setidaknya sebelum salah seorang tetangga tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Sai berjalan malas ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil handuk lain di dalam lemari pakaiannya, dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sementara kedua tangannya masih menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya. Sai masih bekerja pada rambutnya ketika samar-samar dia mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Punggung pemuda itu menegang dan kegiatannya terhenti. Dia diam untuk memastikan bahwa ketukan itu memang ada dan mendesah lelah ketika dia mendengarnya sekali lagi.

Sai bangkit dan melempar handuk kecilnya sembarangan. Dia berdebat sebentar untuk memakai pakaian yang layak atau tidak namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya ketika meihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Mungkin hanya tetangga yang ingin berbagi makanan atau semacamnya – Shin adalah orang yang cukup ramah sehingga tetangga mereka sering memberinya sesuatu, hal yang tidak ada dalam diri Sai namun dia tidak terlalu mengeluh akan hal itu.

Berjalan malas, Sai keluar dari kamarnya, menuju pintu depan. Dia membuka kunci, memutar kenop kemudian menarik pintu untuk mengungkapkan tamu yang mengganggu waktu bersantainya. Saat itu juga mata gelapnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat sosok tamu malamnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya di lantai – menandakan ketidaksabarannya. Dia mengetuk pintu di depannya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras. Sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir ranumnya dan ketukan bertambah keras mengiringi kesabarannya yang semakin menipis.

Pemuda itu mencibir dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika dia mendegar suara dari dalam. Kenop pintu perlahan berputar, dan pemuda itu menghela nafas. Alisnya berkerut, siap untuk memuntahkan amarahnya pada siapapun yang membuka pintu ini karena telah membuatnya menunggu cukup lama namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi ketika dia melihat penampilan seseorang yang membuka pintu untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan suara tertahan dan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika 'kekasihnya' membuka pintu untuknya. Sai berdiri di sana, dengan wajah merah, rambut setengah basah dan air yang tampak berkilauan mengalir di dada pucatnya , setengah telanjang - hanya menggunakan handuk untuk melilit pinggangnya secara sembarangan dan itu sangat... pendek. Membuat paha putihnya terekspos dengan bebas.

Sasuke menelah ludahnya.

Sai menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting pintu dengan keras. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam dan dia merasa sangat malu ketika mendapati Sasuke adalah orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dia gagal memikirkan kenapa Sasuke menemuinya selarut ini dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum, seolah itu bukan hal yang besar, setengah telanjang di depan saingan dan orang yang baru saja hampir mencekiknya sampai mati tadi pagi.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya ketika pemuda berkulit pucat telah sembuh dari fase keterkejutannya dan tersenyum padanya, seolah penampilannya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya samar-samar dan berdeham untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Sai memang terbiasa berpenampilan seperti itu bahkan di depan orang asing. Sakit, pikirnya.

Pemuda bemata onyx mengangkat bahunya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya, memeriksa jika saja ada yang melihatnya. Gedung itu sepi dan dengan segera Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai. Dia menebak anak itu sedang sendiri saat ini, karena tidak ada orang normal yang akan membiarkan seorang laki-laki setengah dewasa yang hanya terlilit handuk kecil membuka pintu di malam hari. Sasuke mendesah, dan dengan segera dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan, menempel pada tenggorokan pucat pemuda itu, lalu mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga memberinya akses untuk masuk ke dalam. Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sofa terdekat, tanpa menghiraukan pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini mengerang kesakitan di lantai.

Sai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuhnya. Hal yang dia tahu setelah itu adalah pantatnya menabrak lantai dengan keras. Dia mengerang dan mencoba berdiri. Tampak Sasuke baru saja mendorongnya – terlalu keras dan membuat dirinya terjatuh. Oh, bagus, sekarang aku sendirian dengan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, tidak berdaya, kelaparan dan setengah telanjang, pikir Sai terlalu mendramatisir.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat lengannya di depan dada, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin sementara tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda berkulit pucat. Sasuke tahu tatapannya membuat pemuda itu merasa terintimidasi. Sai terlihat kikuk dan sedikit tertekan. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di tempat dia terjatuh, sesekali dia menoleh ke samping seolah sedang berdebat harus masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya atau bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan bergabung dengan Sasuke di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Dia selalu menemukan itu sedikit menghibur, membuat salah satu murid pendiam dan cerdas menjadi begitu kecil di depannya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu berdeham, dan segera Sai melompat dan duduk bersamanya – dengan jarak terjauh darinya tentunya.

Sai duduk dengan lutut yang saling menempel dengan erat. Wajahnya menunduk dan salah satu lengannya menggantung di bahunya, menunjukkan dia ingin menutupi kulit telanjangnya tanpa sadar. "Setidaknya orang ini masih punya malu," pikir Sasuke. Bola mata pemuda onyx itu bergerilya di atas kulit pucat pemuda itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Dan seolah dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh perut datar pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencibir apapun yang baru saja dipikirkannya ini. Mungkin otaknya sedang mengalami sedikit gangguan karena berbagai hal yang terjadi hari ini. Mendesah lelah, dia mencoba untuk hanya fokus pada mata pemuda di depannya itu.

Sai merasa mata onyx Sasuke pada dirinya. Ini benar-benar memalukan dan dia mengutuki dirinya berkali-kali di dalam hati. Merasa tidak nyaman, dia menggosok-gosok lehernya dengan jemari pucatnya. Udara mendadak menjadi sangat dingin dan dia benar-benar mendambakan sebuah pakaian yang layak untuk membungkus dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan. Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke, Sai menemukan suasana ini begitu canggung.

"Umm..."

"Ah-" seolah ingat akan tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat pemuda berkulit pucat itu, Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Sai, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberi tahu padamu, namun karena aku tidak mempunyai nomer ponselmu aku terpaksa datang ke sini." Sasuke berkata sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap Sai.

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya ada di kamarnya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengingat nomor ponselnya dalam hati. Dia jarang memberi tahu nomornya pada siapapun karena itu dia tidak merasa terlalu perlu untuk mengingatnya. Namun dia adalah seorang remaja dengan ingatan yang bagus setelah semua. Senang karena berhasil mengingat digit terakhir dari nomornya, dia mengatakannya pada Sasuke, sementara pemuda bermata onyx segera menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat. Sasuke mengangguk setelah mendapat nomor Sai dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya di dalam saku.

"Kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke kemudian yang di sambut oleh ekspresi terkejut di wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak berniat untuk mengatakan alasan dibalik itu dan kembali berkata, "Dia berharap untuk bertemu denganmu malam ini namun aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah larut – dan aku tidak mau mengantarmu kembali pulang di tengah malam."

Sai hanya menatapnya dengan wajah kosong dan benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kakak Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku? Kenapa?" pikir Sai. Dia sadar dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban saat ini dan dia tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Lengan kuat Sasuke yang menekan lehernya dengan erat tadi pagi masih terasa begitu jelas. Tentu dia tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi saat ini.

"Hanya menuruti apa yang dia katakan dan tidak membuatnya marah," pikir Sai muram.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan.." ucap Sai lirih. Dia mendengar dengusan kepuasan dari lawan bicaranya sebelum kemudian pemuda bermata onyx itu bangkit. "Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah di rumahku." Sai mengangguk dan bangkit juga dari tempat duduknya. Dia berniat mengantar Sasuke sampai setidaknya di depan pintu apartemennya – itu sudah merupakan kebiasaannya untuk mengantar siapapun yang telah bertamu di tempatnya. Dia akan mengantar Sasuke sampai depan gedung apartemennya jika saja dia memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucap Sai sedikit berbasa-basi. Sasuke yang sudah hampir keluar menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Alis pemuda bermata onyx itu terangkat. Dia tampak sedang berpikir dan Sai gagal untuk membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat. Tau-tau pemuda berkulit pucat itu merasa punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras dan bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir lain, kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Hmph!" Sai memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika Sasuke menciumnya tanpa peringatan. Gigi mereka bertemu dan bibirnya tergigit kasar. Dia berharap itu tidak meninggalkan bekas luka atau orang-orang akan mengejeknya di sekolah.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu Sasuke memisahkan ciuman mereka. Dia terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan lawannya. Mereka ada di posisi yang sama, saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Sai tidak mengatakan apapun dan terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko. Dia masih sedikit pusing akan ciuman Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tadi dan tatapan tanpa kata Sasuke hanya membuatnya semakin membeku.

Sebuah desahan lega lolos dari bibir tipis Sai ketika akhirnya Sasuke memberi jarak antara mereka. Sai meluruskan punggungnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda dihadapannya membuatnya tidak melewatkan perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tiba-tiba menyeringai. Tangannya tergenggam dan bersandar di bawah hidungnya, seolah menyembunyikan seringaian yang diam-diam berkembang di wajahnya.

"Hmph.. ternyata diam-diam kau menikmatinya."

Sai segera membelalakkan matanya, menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya sedang menggodanya. Tentu saja dia. Tidak ada alasan bagi seorang Uchiha untuk benar-benar menciumnya. Apa yang baru saja dia harapkan? Sai mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan raut wajahnya mengeras. Bibir merah cerrynya mengerucut, kesal akan kebodohannya.

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih kurus itu membuang muka, membuat lawan bicaranya terkikik puas. Ada sedikit kilatan kesedihan dan kekecewaan di matanya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa seperti itu, dan dadanya yang terasa sakit sama sekali tidak membantu. Sai mencoba sebaik mungkin hanya terlihat marah. Dia kembali menatap mata onyx di depannya dan mendengus kesal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah tuan putri, sampai jumpa besok," Sasuke melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu apartemen Sai. Jari-jarinya berlari di atas rambut halusnya, wajahnya menunduk dan semburat warna merah samar-samar menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan..." gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cliff hanger, saya tahu! X D**

**Chapter depan akan dijelaskan siapa yang memberitahu Itachi soal Sai dan Sasuke dan juga pertemuan Sai dan Itachi untuk pertama kalinya XD**

**Tapi... kemungkinan besar selama bulan puasa ficnya hiatus dulu, lanjut setelah ramadan ya... Happy fasting month everyone! : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
